Greater Things
by AmiNoo
Summary: Set in Season 3. Dean's time is up, but before deciding to face it head on, he figures he owes a certain little brother a chick-flick moment: "I'm not gonna leave without telling you, I don't know, everything."


_Hey y'all :):):)._

_Okay, this is one seriously weird fic - I can't even remember writing it but it must have been written sometime during Season 3 (before we all knew how the end of Dean's deal was going to go down). I found it when I was searching through old files and decided to post it, just to see what you all think of the peculiar writing style I seemed to want to use that day lol.  
_

_It is a bit confusing, so here's my attempt at explaining what I understand of it__:-_

_It's written with only Dean's speech while he basically has a one-sided chick-flick moment with his gagged brother. Sam is gagged because, as Dean (in a Dean-ish way) explains, he wants to get things straight with his brother and doesn't want to be interrupted while giving the most TLC speech of his life. The '...' parts at the beginning of the sentences are normally where Sam has tried to speak or made some noise that has caused Dean to divert his speech to answer him. _

_There aren't any other descriptions (like if Dean is crying or laughing or whatever), so i assume I left it up to your interpretations of his character while he is speaking as to how he is acting.  
_

_I dunno, please give it a read and let me know =). It was clearly during a phase when I was doing character study and wanted to explore more about Dean's character and thoughts throughout his past and the seasons 1-3 of the show. _

_Enjoy anyway and please let me know if you like this style!!! =D.

* * *

_

Hey, you with me?

Come on kiddo, return to the land of the awesome living: namely me.

That's good, alright. I gotcha: just hold on a sec.

… You don't seem to have a concussion, but…

Hey! Calm down, would ya?!

S-Sam…!

Sam, damn it, stop fighting me!

I_ really_ don't wanna have to knock out your gangly ass again before I'm done, but I will if you don't sit still!

… _Thank you_.

Glare at me all you want Sammy boy, but this is for your own good.

I'm not letting you get yourself killed 'cos of me.

Yeah, gag's there for a reason poindexter – can't have you ruining my special moment can I now?

Look, I just wanna… I want this to end now, on _my_ terms.

But I'm not gonna leave without telling you, I don't know, _everything._

Made that mistake once before, won't do it again.

And this is gonna be, no doubt, the biggest chick-flick of my life.

So if you mock me for it, I'll haunt your sorry little ass, got it?

… Good.

_Right_, well where to start?

I guess, well, look I _always_ knew, even when I was little, that some people were gonna go on to do greater things.

Some were gonna be rock stars, lawyers, and cops: unfortunately for us right?

Some were simply gonna change the world with their dreams and ideas.

I knew, straight off the bat, my baby brother would be one of them.

Man, you always had the potential, even if you didn't always think it and I could see you going far.

There was a time, a stupid time, when I hadn't even wanted a brother.

I'd just wanted things to stay how they were.

I suppose that I didn't want an intruder in my life.

Naïve: that was me.

I should've known that there was nothing better than having a little brother: even if he did happen to be a huge pain-in-my-ass…

Don't argue man, you know it's true.

Back then, well, before all this, we were meant to be a family.

We could've been a happy family: _normal_ even.

But things don't always go according to plan.

Sometimes, I can still see those flames. I always know that they're there, somewhere in the back of my mind…

I'd kept on hoping it was all a dream.

I kept hoping that I'd wake up and everything would be how it was before.

I was wrong.

I never woke up.

Sometimes, well a lot of the time after Mom, I'd have these nightmares. They scared the hell out of me Sammy, and I'd wake up screaming, wanting her back with me and just not wanting to remember the heat.

I could remember Dad's face when he came outta that nursery. It's hard to describe, Sammy, but it wasn't Dad. He was… he was scared, and I'd never seen him like that before.

I didn't understand it.

There were some times when I wished I hadn't seen. I wish I hadn't been the hero.

Maybe if I'd have stayed in my room, I wouldn't have been handed the burden I'd have to carry for the rest of my life.

Truth be told, I'm glad I was.

So what? I lost the childhood I could have had, we lost Mom, our home, _everything…_

And yet still, you, my little Sammy: I still knew you were headed for greater things.

It was my job, my responsibility from there on in to look after you, raise you in fact.

I protected you.

To you, I was a hero.

To me, I was just your brother.

And Dad… he stopped being Dad.

He became our Drill Sergeant, the instructor pushing us onwards, making us meet those damn stupid requirements.

Sam, you were right man, it was unfair.

Our whole damn lives were unfair.

All I wanted from that man was approval, hell, maybe even praise.

I knew any fatherly bonding was long gone.

That ship had sailed…

No, I just wanted to be accepted.

I just wanted to feel like a real son.

Lame right? A far cry from reality in our messed up little world…

I was a soldier through and through: I kill and I protect - my two main functions.

But I was still fighting for something I didn't really believe in: a real patriot.

After all, isn't that what patriotism means? Or maybe I'd just been hoping for something that would never be a reality.

Supposedly the teenage years are the best years of your life.

For me, they were the worst.

Okay, so I hated school, in fact I only graduated 'cause you pretty much forced me to.

Hey, what can I say Sam? You liked school – it never really appealed to me is all.

That time was hard though, because with each year we spent together, it got harder.

You began to question things, things I too had once wondered about but ignored 'cause I didn't need to know.

I never had the luxury of taking time to really sit down and wonder what the hell happened.

I kept telling you to quit asking, I mean, you don't want to know everything.

But you never did…

And with each question, Dad got angrier.

I've lost count of how many fights I had to break up, how many times I got caught in the middle.

I remember going into the bathroom after every one and just letting it all out.

Pathetic: that's what Dad would've said.

But, in front of you, I never acted like that.

Me and my masks: the one thing I can hide behind, trying to shield myself from the world.

That was one thing you never questioned.

I don't think it was 'cause you never really noticed. You were always an observant kid, Sam. I dunno, maybe you were too scared to find out what was hidden behind them?

I sometimes wonder, did anyone really understand me at all?

Okay, I know _you _do understand me, Sam. But back then, you were too young to understand everything, despite being an ultimate geek.

Don't look guilty, Sammy, shit!

I don't blame you – you were the only thing that truly got me through everything.

Without you, I'd never have made it this far.

Trust me on that, okay?

Hey, you wanna know why I use sarcasm and jokes in pretty serious situations?

I… I don't really understand how to open up.

You know, I've never really been taught how to express my feelings, and apart from you, I had no-one to listen.

What was that?

You… you need to pee? Jesus, pick your moments!

… Oh! I should've talked to _you?_

Come on, _I'm _the older brother remember?

I look after you, not the other way round.

Besides, I'm telling you _now_.

Anyway, I could go on about our supposedly _heartbreaking_ childhood for years, but seriously, what difference would it make?

We missed our chances at being regular kids.

It was a low blow in our lives Sam, and I know why you craved normalcy since.

I mean, I had that kinda dream once.

I wanted to be a fireman, as ridiculous as that sounds. I mean _me_? A fireman? Gimme a break.

Still, I don't really need to tell you why – I'm guessing you get it.

You were the only one who was strong enough to stand up for what you wanted.

… That's nothing to be ashamed of, Sammy. You made the right choice to follow your ambitions, I know you did.

Man, you were brave when you turned 18 and went on your own way.

'An acceptance letter to Stanford': very classy, little brother!

Shoulda known that mega-sized brain of yours was good for somethin' besides making your head abnormally large…

Stop glaring at me, man. It was kinda a compliment.

Sam, you're a 'greater things' kinda guy.

I was so proud of you, even if it didn't seem like it after you left.

I just, I just didn't want to be alone.

I'd grown up watching out for you, and I've always wanted what's best for you, I mean it.

You deserved a fresh start, still do in fact.

What? I do too?

Yeah, well, thanks but I don't think that's gonna happen Sam.

No, man, don't try and talk me outta this. I made my choice, just… let me get through this okay?

When you left, for Stanford, I didn't want you to leave me alone.

I didn't want you and Dad to argue like that.

I didn't want you to leave with the words 'If you leave, don't ever come back' echoing around your head.

I didn't want to watch you go and not know if I'd ever see you again.

I didn't want to not say anything to you when I didn't know if you'd be coming back.

And still, in the general suckiness that seems to follow us around, it all happened and we separated.

Dude, I've never been more devastated in my life. I mean, the whole concept of a 'broken heart' didn't actually sound so cliché then.

… God, Sam, I'm turning into you!

Getting all emotional over crap like this…

Anyway, where was I?

Oh right, so after that, hunting was basically the same: same responsibility, same job.

There was just an empty space in the seat beside me that made it incomplete.

In all that time, I didn't receive one phone call from you.

Then again, I didn't really help in that department either, did I?

No one talked about it though.

Dad was sour and pissed from the moment you walked out that door.

Our youngest family member wasn't a frequently discussed topic.

I still didn't know how to talk about it, so I just did what I always do – I locked it away and tried to move on.

But we weren't totally heartless, Sam.

Every now and then, we'd swing by, just to see if you were doing okay.

You were - better than okay actually.

You were always freakin' smiling, Sammy: it was… it was nice to see you looking so happy all the time.

And yeah, at one point I was kinda jealous, of what you had. But seeing you like that: I wasn't jealous, I was just happy for you man.

You had your greater things and I had a job to do.

That was just the way it was.

Though, I do wonder if people set out to give me worry lines, make me age before my time and all.

Don't you snort at me, sasquatch!

I looked about twenty years younger before you two started performing the Houdini act every other week.

Outta the blue, Dad just took off one day: _vanished._

But, 'course I was a trained soldier, and I'd learned never to leave anyone behind.

And I mean _anyone_…

Your face when you saw me.

It looked like you been bitch slapped, man.

I didn't really get how to act.

I mean I hadn't seen you in over two years – what'd'ya say to someone you haven't seen in that long?

And I am sorry, you know, for tearing you away from her off onto another hunt.

I should've probably left you there.

Argue all you want Sammy, but you know it's true.

I wanted you to go to Stanford in the first place, to get out.

Why did I get you?

I suppose, it was mostly because you're my brother.

It was also out of a stupid sense of duty.

Mostly, I guess it was because I wanted someone to fix me after everything that had happened between us.

When we were back together, it reminded me of the old times: laughing, enjoying our time together.

All through that hunt, I kept up my act, just grinning and grinning.

If you saw right through it, you didn't say.

For that, Sam, I'm grateful.

When we found out Dad had left Jericho, I felt… I don't know: excited?

There was a new adventure, something you could join me on.

We could be a team again.

But you were happy with your life and your happiness always was one of my priorities.

I drove away, feeling considerably crappier than before, but I had to let you go again man. Remember: greater things.

You never did make it there…

With you, I've always known when you're in trouble, when you need my help.

What did I call it when we were kids?

It was… um… 'Sammy sense'! That was it.

… I wish I could have said the same for Jessica.

As soon as I entered the apartment, there were flames, and I remembered that night all over again.

Sammy… I was so scared.

First Mom and now something had gone after you.

I tried not to show it.

I just did my job as usual.

Jessica on the ceiling, you screaming on the bed, flames all around.

And there I was, being the hero again.

I was taking on another burden and I didn't even care.

I'd give up my life for you, even if I had to bit by bit.

Like Dad always said: the hunt must go on, and it did, the empty seat now filled.

I still had this kinda pit inside me, but who cares right?

You were broken Sam, and I wanted you to let me help you.

That's how it's supposed to be.

Killer, protector and now complete mother hen.

Add it to the list of duties that is my life.

Being strong has always been one of my best points.

And with everything that was happening, I had to be.

Dad was missing, you were grieving and there were people to save.

I was determined to fix it all.

I wanted to fix those visions too, Sammy, I swear.

They scared the crap outta me.

Just watching you zone out, not sure when you'd come out of it or what state you'd be in when you did.

I hated them, almost as much as you did, maybe even more.

Sure I could protect you from most supernatural forces, but visions?

I felt useless.

'Not my fault'. Sure, Sam.

How could I protect you from them?

It tore me up inside watching what they did to you.

I'm sorry I couldn't take that pain away.

A year of fighting, searching and heart to hearts: that was all it took.

When we were finally back on track, everything went straight back to square one.

Dad always spoke of revenge, revenge on the thing that killed Mom.

I wanted it, but I never truly understood it.

Dad was avenging his wife, you, your girlfriend.

Who was I avenging?

… Well, yeah, I guess Mom in a way.

I wasn't an avenger, I was a protector.

Protecting you: my lifetime job.

Enough with the guilty looks, Sam!

I'd never trade it, _never._

You were the one thing in my life that I did right.

And because of that, it was worth being tortured.

It was worth the words I heard coming from Dad's mouth.

It was worth those yellow eyes watching me.

It was worth all of that and more.

'Cos when it comes down to it Sam, I'd rather it was me than you.

And I get it. I should've died.

The torture alone should've killed me, but the crash?

Why didn't I die?

Why was I so stubborn that I figured I should hold on?

The Demon was right: my family didn't need me.

I needed them.

… It is true, Sam, you know it.

I'm not as strong as you, or as strong as Dad.

I'm just not.

Sammy… why did he…? Why'd Dad do it?

He was supposed to go out in a blaze of glory.

Not like that.

I'm not worth dying for.

Stop it Sam, _I'm not. _

I'd finished my job - Dad could have taken over.

I was done…

And after, after our goddamn arrogant idiot of a father had gone, you wanted to talk, to get me to open up, but I just couldn't.

You'd always known how to let your emotions out, but I was too internal.

Dad was, well he was your Dad too, I know that.

I mean, now I had a true reason for vengeance, and I really didn't want it.

I just wanted my Dad back.

Not his approval, not his praises, just him.

Why are you apologising, Sammy?

It wasn't your fault.

If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have lasted much longer.

After all, being typical me, I stowed it all away and moved on.

The frigging hunt must go on.

But I did talk to you… eventually.

Can you remember?

We were on the hood of the Impala, you sat by my side and I just told you, straight out, how I felt.

It was weird, man.

I'd never had anyone listen to me before.

You tried, but I don't like showing you my weaknesses Sammy.

That was the first time I did.

I wanted, somehow, for you to be the one to fix this.

I'd always fixed things, but this time, I wanted someone else to take the reins, to try and save me for once.

I don't blame you for not saying anything.

I wouldn't have either.

And I know you'd have listened if I'd have spoken up sooner.

Come on, Sam, you know how much I hate TLC moments.

That year, it felt strange, not having to search for Dad again.

It made me wonder if my usefulness had actually run out.

Oh, don't forget, my genius promise!

Why somebody didn't shoot me full of rock salt on that one I'll never know.

I should have said 'no' - no way am I gonna do that to my brother.

How could Dad do that? How could he ask that of me?

And Sam, why did you add to my worry?

Why did you remember that promise I'd made?

I don't want to be the hero! I don't want these sacrifices.

I'm never gonna keep those promises, not to you, not to Dad.

I'm never gonna kill you, little brother.

… You can beg all you want Sam, but I won't do it.

Even when that bitch Meg strolled back into our lives, I wouldn't shoot you.

Don't you get why?

I'd have let you kill me, Sammy.

You think I'd ever do that to you?

No way, Sammy, no, I'd rather let you put a bullet in my head before I even consider doing likewise.

You may never understand this, but it's what I've gotta do.

It's what big brothers do…

… Yeah, may be stupid to you, but it's our responsibility, man.

Hey, you know when Madison came along?

She was awesome and in a way, just like Jessica, she was a perfect match for my geek boy brother.

I'm not really a true love kinda guy.

Huh? Titanic? Oh come on, that was once!

… Whatever, dude.

Well, other than Cassie, most girls had only been a one night fling.

I'm not complaining, one-nighters are always fun.

With our line of work though, that kind of commitment would never work, no matter how much you wanted it.

But still, we worked so hard and we thought it was over.

We thought she was cured.

You and Madison could be together and you could be happy again.

But we're Winchesters, when are we ever going to get a happy ending?

I would have done it.

No, I was going to.

Damn you, Sam! Damn your stubborn streak.

Why cause yourself more heartache?

I'd have willingly switched places with you.

You should have let me take that burden.

I shouldn't have let you shoot her.

And your goddamn puppy dog eyes Sammy.

Don't give me them now, Sam.

Just don't.

God, that look you gave me before you left.

It hurt so much to see you like that.

It should have been me that fired.

And for that I'm sorry.

I'm supposed to be responsible for you, to look after you.

That's how it's always been.

Sam… yeah, it does have to be that way.

It just does, they're the laws of sibling…ism.

Did you… you ever wonder what it would have been like, if Mom was still alive?

I found out, Sam – the djinn showed me it all.

The perfect life…

Mom was alive, you had Jessica and I had a girlfriend: Carmen.

Hell, Sammy, she was a nurse. A freakin' _nurse_ can you believe it!

Yeah! She had the uniform and everything.

… Don't tell me that's never been one of your fantasies, Sam!

I am so gonna have to add some decent porn sites to your laptop man.

But that, nurse included, it was everything I'd ever wanted: to be a family.

And yet somehow, it wasn't.

I wasn't a hunter anymore, hell I wasn't even a protector.

Seems that me and you, we just didn't get along…

If Mom hadn't died, we'd have never gone hunting and we'd have just never clicked.

I needed that, some form of a bond between us.

That's what had got me through.

It was always gonna be me and you against the world.

You heading onto better things with me helping you forward, supporting you.

So I left that whole life behind.

Everything I'd ever wanted just gone in the blink of an eye.

Another of my sacrifices, but I had to make it.

Something's been bugging me about it ever since.

If I'd have stayed, would Cold Oak have happened?

Would I have gone out of my mind with worry to find you, missing and God knows where?

Would I have had to…?

Would I have had to live with such a bitter reunion?

I remember, God I remember it so clearly.

Coming round that corner with Bobby, just seeing you…

I've never been more relieved in my life, and when you smiled and called my name, I just felt lighter.

A complete weight lifted off my shoulders.

You were back with me.

Then I saw the warning signs, good old 'Sammy sense' kicking in.

I should've done something.

No Sam, I know there must have been something I could have done.

Maybe if I'd have noticed that little bit sooner.

Hell, even tried to fire at the son of a bitch.

Or, maybe I could have saved you if I hadn't lost you in the first place.

It was the worst moment of my life.

Worse losing Mom…

Worse than watching Dad die right in front of me, _because _of me.

Worse than that yellow-eyed bastard's sick torture...

I had to watch you die.

Running to you, it just took too long.

You were so far away and no matter how fast I moved, you kept on slipping away.

God, Sammy, why'd you slip away?

… No apologies, man: this one was completely on me.

You… you were so cold in my arms.

You couldn't even stay upright, I had to hold you, carry you like before.

I wanted to hear you say something, _anything_.

I needed you to look at me with those huge puppy dog eyes you always use.

I'd have even settled for the dreaded 'h' word right then.

But, no, I told you, we never get a happy ending.

I watched you die Sammy…

I felt it, you know, when you left. I held you in my arms and I wouldn't believe it, not even when I couldn't feel your heartbeat.

'No' – it was all I could think, all I could say.

I didn't want to let go.

I didn't want _you_ to let go…

When we were little, you once told me hugs had magic healing powers.

I'd laughed back then.

But right at that moment, I wanted to believe you so damn much.

You weren't supposed to go out that way.

You were destined for greater things damn it!

… It was my fault.

I should have protected you.

That was my job, right?!

I shouted your name, hoping that somehow you'd hear me.

I heard your name, the only important word I've ever spoken, just disappear.

And then it really hit me.

You were gone.

You were _gone_…

I felt like I was drowning, worse, I was suffocating on air.

It felt like it did with Dad.

That despair crushing down on me, taking away everything that once made me strong.

But this was worse.

This time, I didn't have anyone to pull me out and keep me fighting.

Bobby tried: honest to God, he gave it his best shot.

We both know how stubborn I am though, right?

I knew there was only one person who could get me back and that was you.

The only problem was that I couldn't get _you _back this time.

I was left alone with your body and at first I couldn't even think of what to say.

What could I say to you? I'd just let you die.

You looked so peaceful laid there.

It was weird to say the least.

You'd always been the most energetic bouncy kid I'd ever met.

You never sat still for a second.

You shouldn't have been that still…

I remember feeling my masks disappear when I watched you, just…

I guess, I finally just broke down, took away my defences.

I lost those protective masks and opened my heart to the one person who truly deserved to see what was inside there.

But you couldn't see it.

I should've told you everything before then.

I should've let you know much I…

But, I'd lost you.

I remembered when you'd been so full of questions, like 'Where did Dad go when he took off for days at a time?' and, 'Why didn't we have a Mom?'

I just told you to quit asking.

God, you didn't want to know.

Story of my life, right? Always trying to get you to stop with those damn questions…

All I could think when I was talking was that I just, I wished you'd ask me one more question.

'Why are you crying?' would've done it, kiddo.

Yeah, I'm a big wuss, I know.

...You don't have to lie Sammy, I know I am.

At least you didn't get to see my total girly chick-flick moment.

With you joining in, it would have been like a freakin' slumber party.

And, you know, I've told you like a million times: I'm _so_ sorry.

You have to understand, I had to.

It was killing me staring at you like that.

Sam, I _couldn't_ leave you like that.

You can call me stupid all you want, but I think that by making that deal… it's the best decision I've ever made in my whole life.

One last year to make amends, to spend with my little brother, my best friend…

It was worth kissing those ice-cold lips, 'cause I'm telling you man, they were freakin' _cold!_

Still, it was worth that _and_ signing my gutter soul away.

... It is a gutter soul, Sam – it ain't worth nothin' now.

But, I swear on all that is holy, or you know, whatever, it was worth it.

To see you standing there, frowning at me, saying my name.

I wouldn't've cared if that bitch had dragged me to the pit right there and then.

But hey, I got one thing checked off of my to-do list.

Nailing that yellow-eyed son of a bitch, making him pay for what he did to us.

To _you_…

Can you remember seeing Dad there?

He just looked so, _Dad_ like.

You think… you think he's in a better place?

Maybe he met up with Mom in Heaven – isn't that what you believe in?

Don't you pray to someone up there for something better?

It'd be nice to believe in that anyway.

Yeah, but I don't have your kinda faith.

I get why _you_ do.

But Sam, please, _please_ don't have false hope for me.

There's no way to save me.

… No, stop.

You know it, I know it, and you can bet those black-eyed bastards know it too.

So don't do this to yourself.

Don't fight and fight for what you can't win.

Don't let my last year with you end like this.

I can't keep watching you do this to yourself, kiddo.

All this constant research: not eating, not sleeping.

I didn't make this deal to just watch you fade away anyway.

You don't have to save me, Sammy.

That's not how it works.

You know the system.

Please, for me Sam.

... I know I'm a selfish bastard.

I'm sorry I did this to you, but you are stronger than me and you know it.

You can beat this.

You can keep on fighting after I'm gone.

I'm gonna keep on saying it still it sticks, man.

You believe in destiny, right? How all things are predetermined, all that shit?

Well believe me here: you, not me, _you_ are destined for greater things.

Haven't you ever thought that maybe this was how it was supposed to be?

Maybe… maybe all this, all this crap that's been thrown our way, I don't know Sam, maybe this was supposed to happen.

I mean, going out saving my little brother?

If I'm gonna go down, that should be why.

Yeah, so it's not going down swinging like I always said I would, but it's going down so that I can keep you afloat, keep you fighting the good fight.

That's my job, to protect you.

And I wanna die knowing that I did the best I could for you.

Can't you, can't you just give me that?

… Don't give me that look Sam.

I don't think you failed me, alright?

If anything, I failed you… I didn't keep you safe, like I promised I would.

… I let you die, Sam!

Sammy, God…

I'm not asking for your blessing, 'cause I know that you'd never give me it.

I just want you to understand why.

And even if you don't, I… I had to tell you anyway.

Sam, you need to make me a promise.

When it happens, you have got to let me go.

… Call me a hypocrite all you want Sam, but you _have_ to.

Don't even think about making a deal, or any of the other stupid things I know you're gonna think about doing. Just move on.

I've done so many things wrong in the past, Sam. You are the only thing I've ever gotten right, so do this for me, okay?

Promise me.

Sam, _promise me!_

… You can't save me Sammy, no-one can.

One day, maybe I'll see you again little brother.

Maybe you'll forgive me.

Well, you're gonna hate me for it, but I'm gonna do the humane thing here and put you under while it… you know.

... Don't! Don't fight me Sammy. Please, it's better this way.

… That's it, you'll be out soon Sam. Hard part's over.

So, can I untie you now without fear of you going all postal on me?

And I guess the gag too – so much for blissful silence.

… Hey, Sammy?

I just need to know one thing.

Sam? You awake little brother?

Listen kiddo, through everything, all the shit that happened to us, d-did I make you proud?

…

Sam?

…

It's okay, stupid question anyway.

I love you, Sammy – don't you ever forget that.

* * *

With bleary eyes, Sam fought against the pull of unconsciousness, fading vision focusing on the familiar leather jacket that proceeded to move away from him. He watched his brother rub a hand over his eyes, wiping away tears that he would, with profound stubbornness, pretend had never been shed.

Dean squared his shoulders, wrenching open the motel room door and stepping out into the night. He would meet his destiny head on with a smile and a sarcastic quip on his lips: a Winchester through and through.

Sam watched the door begin to close, darkness clutching at him as the separation between himself and his big brother was almost complete. One door click and they'd be apart forever. Struggling against the sedative in his system, the youngest Winchester forced out his answer:

"I've always been proud of you."

Oblivion claimed him swiftly, head thumping back against the pillow and remaining there contentedly. His words drifted steadily towards the door, straining to reach the ears of the condemned man on the other side. They had almost reached him, so close to slipping through the smallest gap that remained between the closing door and its sturdy frame.

Sam would never know if his words of pure love and reassurance had reached his brother, and unfortunately, Dean would never be around to tell him if they had.

_Click._

_

* * *

_

_Good? Bad? =/._

_Please review and let me know if you liked it! I am honestly really curious about what you all think about it =P._

_Hugs, Ami-Rose x x x x x ;)  
_


End file.
